The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus which uses toner to perform printing.
In an image forming apparatus which uses toner to perform printing, a development device is provided that applies the toner to an electrostatic latent image to perform development. Since the toner within the development device is reduced by the consumption of the toner, the toner is supplied from a toner container to the development device. Before the toner container in use is empty, a new toner container needs to be prepared. Hence, the remaining amount of toner within the container may be displayed.
A technology on the display of the remaining amount of toner as described below is known. Specifically, a method of displaying the remaining amount of toner is known in which when the first new toner cartridge is replaced, the number of printed dots after the start of use of the first new toner cartridge until the toner runs out and the toner cartridge is replaced is summed, the actual amount of toner consumed per dot is calculated by dividing the remaining amount of toner consumed in the first new toner cartridge by the number of printed dots summed, the remaining amount of toner is calculated by subtracting the product of the amount of toner consumed per dot and the actual number of printed dots from the amount of toner put into the second or subsequent new toner cartridge and the remaining amount of toner is notified to the outside.